


How Do You Like Your Wings

by karakat_vantaz2364



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakat_vantaz2364/pseuds/karakat_vantaz2364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic that might hurt many supernatural shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Your Wings

Dean sat on his bed, in his own house. Having a house alone to himself had made Dean freak out more than once. He missed having Sam and Cas with him. Sam had finally been able to convince Dean that they needed to retire, but Dean wasn’t ready for that sort of change. He still went hunting some nights when the loneliness became too much.  
Tonight though he laid in bed praying to Cas, as he did every night.

“Hey Cas”, he mumbled under his breath.

“Dean”, Cas curtly replied.

Knowing that Cas only did this when he was being watched, Dean gave up with a sigh and rolled over. Cas had been forced to return to heaven a while back. 

Dean didn’t know how much longer he could do this. Being alone and settled down really wasn’t his sort of thing, at least he still had the Impala and could talk to Cas. Dean turned over, and pushed the pillows around before settling down on them. He sighed, a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. He rolled over once more unable to sleep, so instead he pictured Cas, with his bright blue eyes looking over him, keeping him safe. But it wasn't Cas’s job to keep him safe and he knew this. 

He gave up on trying to sleep and sat up, the bed groaning in protest. As he sat up he saw a quick flash of light come from his bathroom connected to his room. Sitting there smiling to himself know a certain angel has come to pay him a visit.

Cas casually strolled through the door and stood at the foot of Dean’s king sized bed.The sheets were ruffled from all of his tossing and turning. The sheets had been a gift from Cas’s father, or God if you wanted the truth. They were about the greatest sheets ever made aside from God’s own sheets. They were made of what God called the fallen downey, as in feathers. God could be cruel, but he love how happy Dean made Cas, and would do anything for the two of them.

“ How are the sheets treating you Dean?,” Cas asked as he struted towards the bed stirpping of his cloths in the process leaving him in just his silky black boxers.

Dean scooted over making room for the little angel. Cas all too quickly hopped into the bed and snuggled close to the love of his immortal life. They slowly melted into small passionate kisses. Dean looked down at his love whispering sweetly “Can you show me the love of an angel”

“ Alright Dean just lets turn of the lights”, said Cas

From outside you could see the lights slowly dim as a draw slid open and a whisper of a moan could be heard.  
End chap one

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the next Chapter soon I promise!! :P And thanks to my co-author who doesn't have an account!!


End file.
